


Dean's Hallelujah

by MishaxCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaxCollins/pseuds/MishaxCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants more than anything for Dean to feel the same as he does, but Dean's not exactly the kind of person Cas expects to be like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please pardon any mistakes or silly problems with the story line. If you have any advice or criticism, I will gladly take it.

Castiel sat alone in his Heaven, which was that of an autistic man at the park on an endless Tuesday. He was humming a song, replacing the lyrics with what he wished he'd said to the one he needed, the one who taught him to feel.

 

Castiel stopped humming and thought for a moment.

 

_What if he doesn't feel the same? Well I have ruined something I needed so desperately all for not?_

 

He stood, dusting if his trench coat, then made his way to the place he knew he'd find his hunter. 

 

That's just what he did, though not how he'd wanted. Dean was laying battered and bruised with shattered glass surrounding him.

 

The angel felt something wet and foreign trickle down the side of his cheek, but he brushed away the strange liquid. He move to dean's side, kneeling down on his knees to pick him off the black asphalt. He managed to get himself and Dean back safely to where he could tend to Dean's wounds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean's eyes fluttered open, and glanced around the room. The first thing he noticed was Castiel sitting in a chair across the bed Dean lay in, his head resting in his hands.

 

"Cas?" He asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

 

The angel's head lifted from hands and Dean saw the tear stains as soon as Cas met his weary gaze. Castiel's eyes watered slightly as a small smile spread across his lips.

 

"Hello, Dean." Cas stood and walked to the side of the bed.

 

Dean tried to sit up, but winced as the arm he leaned on ached painfully. He looked down to see his arm was carefully bandaged with a white gauze.

 

"Dean, be careful. Your wounds have not healed yet." Cas' gravelly voice came through Dean's pain-induced daze.

 

Dean slipped into unconsciousness from the pain, a peaceful look graced his features.

 

Cas ran his fingers through the hunter's hair, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. He pulled away, a small smile had crossed Dean's lips.

 

Castiel walked back to the chair, and continued humming the tune of  _Hallelujah_ , which he didn't know the words to, but replaced them with more meaningful verses.


End file.
